Brand New Day
by akachihuahua214
Summary: Pacaran itu macam-macam ya rasanya. [Hiroki x Tamura, Adorable mini pair Tenimyu 3rd season]


Genre : boy x boy, yaoi, atau sebut saja hvmv

Pair : Hiroki Miura x Tamura Shougo [Adorable mini pair Tenimyu 3rd season]

Summary : pacaran itu,, macam-macam ya rasanya.

Warning : ini RPF! Gak suka gausah baca. Jangan maso kalau dari awal tidak suka. ^^ .

Garam berceceran untuk yang tidak suka pair ini.

Maaf jika OOC, saya pun tidak tahu bagaimana sifat karakter asli mereka. ^^v

A/n : Timeline sekitar masa latihan Seigaku vs Hyotei. Semoga ini mengobati hati kita yang sedang dilanda galau karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas (?) .

douzo~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chaaaan! Ayo bangkit! Motoyama _sensei_ sudah datang!" teriak Satsuki tepat di telinganya. Yang diteriaki adalah Tamura Shougo, pemuda berperawakan kecil dan berwajah manis. Senyumnya yang mudah meluluhkan hati, tutur kata yang sopan, juga tingkah laku yang menggemaskan. Namun hari ini bertingkah sama dengan tokoh yang sedang diperankannya, tidur dimana-mana tidak kenal tempat dan waktu.

"Kau tertular _narkolepsi_ Jirou atau kerasukan jiwanya sih?" Satsuki masih meracau sambil berusaha menyeret anak itu. Tamura masih setengah sadar, duduk namun mata terpejam. Seolah enggan membuka seperti ada yang menarik kelopak matanya untuk terus menutup.

Akiyoshi yang melihatnya ikut gemas. Wajah polos yang nampak mengantuk tersebut mengundang rasa penasarannya. Ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kerumunan yang sudah siap menerima penjelasan awal sebelum latihan. Mendekati Satsuki yang masih berusaha menyadarkan Tamura sepenuhnya. "Sakkun belum menyebutkan kata kuncinya?" bisiknya pelan. Satsuki mendelik horor ke arah pemuda itu. Terlihat senyum jahil terpasang sempurna di wajah Akiyoshi.

"Jangan sekarang Akki, nanti Chan teriak." Balasnya berbisik.

Saat keduanya sedang saling menatap, bukan dalam artian romansa, nampak di belakang mereka sudah berdiri seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sudah menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Akki yang pertama tersadar, menoleh kebelakang sebelum menelan ludahnya sendiri. Aura seram Motoyama _sensei_ menyiutkan nyalinya untuk sekedar mencari alasan. Sedangkan pemuda disampingnya sibuk menggigit bibir, menolak untuk menoleh. "Hiroki! Atur anak buahmu! Hukuman 20 kali lari keliling karena tidak disiplin! Kalau menolak kupukul kalian satu satu!"

Hiroki terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil keras. Tambah hukuman di awal latihan hari ini. Ia mendengus kesal, berbalik hendak melangkah ke arah tiga anak buahnya yang sedang menunduk. Meski yang satu terlalu menunduk untuk dikatakan posisi minta maaf karena matanya masih terpejam. Satu tepukan di pundak sebelum dirinya melangkah, "Sabar ya- _buchou_!" yang diiringi cengiran dari sahabatnya, Isaka Ikumi.

"Aku capek! Chan kenapa makin parah sih molornya! Dia kan bukan Jirou!" Satsuki masih menggerutu. Kesal karena niat baiknya malah berujung hukuman.

"Sudah sudah, Chan kan sudah minta maaf. Lihat saja matanya, hitam begitu. Tidak tanya alasannya saja? Sepertinya dia kurang tidur semalam." Lengan panjang Ikumi merangkul pundak Satsuki, mengusap bahunya pelan agar emosinya berkurang. Biasanya dengan cara ini lumayan berhasil, meski lama-lama jadi kebiasaan karena tidak terjadi penolakan.

"Bukan kurang lagi, tepatnya dia tidak tidur." Shunsuke tiba-tiba menyahut obrolan mereka.

"Tau dari mana Shun- _kun_?" Satsuki menoleh.

"Semalam Aoto melihat Chan pulang dari kombini jam dua malam. Waktu ditanya, dia bilang beli kopi dan cemilan karena tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak bisa tidur kok minum kopi." Ujar Satsuki.

"Sebentar, sejak kapan Chan minum kopi? Bukankah dia tidak bisa minum kopi? Alergi kan, nanti pasti batuk-batuk." Kali ini Ikumi.

Satsuki menatap Ikumi, "Jadi, kopi itu bukan untuk Chan?" Ikumi mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hm, tidak. Bukan pasti bukan begitu." Shunsuke tiba-tiba menggeleng kepalanya, seperti bicara dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apanya yang bukan begitu?" Ikumi menoleh.

"Itu.. ah tidak jadi. Kita jadi bergosip nanti. Belum tentu benar juga."

Serentak Ikumi dan Satsuki menatap tajam kearahnya. Sadar jika harus lari, mata Shunsuke mencari objek lain di sekitarnya. Saat melihat pemuda jangkung yang nampak sedang membenarkan grip raketnya segera ia berteriak "Aoto! Sekalian punyaku ya!". Shunsuke berlari ke arahnya, menubruknya pelan dari belakang. Ia terkekeh mendapati Aoto yang pura-pura tidak mau, padahal pipinya bersemu merah. Sentuhan mendadak Shunsuke yang selalu berhasil membuat sang partner gandanya berdebar. Bukan Shunsuke kalau tidak dengan sengaja membuatnya gugup.

"Yah, malah kabur." Satsuki mendesah, menyandarkan kembali kepalanya ke pundak kokoh Ikumi. Partnernya sendiri tak menolak, malah sekali lagi lengannya mengusap pelan, kali ini di kepala.

"Aku ketiduran lagi, ngantuk sekaliii." Tamura menguap lebar. Ia tak berani mendekat ke sahabat-sahabatnya. Satsuki sedang dalam mode sensitif karena hukuman tadi, sedangkan Aoto sibuk dengan Shunsuke. Akiyoshi tampak asik bergerombol dengan anak-anak seigaku. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan, nampak ramai.

"Sudah kubilang semalam jangan memaksa." Tamura menoleh cepat, suara itu mengejutkannya.

"Hi-Hiroki!" Matanya melirik seluruh penjuru ruangan, mengamati jika ada yang memperhatikan mereka. "Hiroki bicara-padaku?" tanyanya lirih tanpa berani mendongak ke lawan bicara.

"Siapa lagi?" jawabnya singkat diiringi dengusan lelah.

"Maaf.."

"Sudah, cepat cuci muka. Sepuluh menit lagi latihan dimulai." Ujarnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Tamura seorang diri.

"Siapa yang memaksa? kenapa aku yang disalahkan." Gerutu Tamura pelan saat berjalan menuju toilet. Saat melewati pintu tak sengaja bahunya menabrak seseorang, salahnya sendiri jalan tidak melihat ke depan. "Maaf!" ia mendongak, dilihatnya Yuuki yang malah tertawa padanya.

"Masih mengantuk?"

Tamura meringis malu, menggeleng menyembunyikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. "Maaf ya."

Yuuki mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa Shou- _chan_." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Tamura pelan, dan berlalu memasuki ruang latihan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

Mengingat waktu istirahat yang tidak banyak, Tamura berlari menuju toilet. Segera ditujunya wastafel, ia cuci muka secepat mungkin kemudian ditepuknya keras kedua pipinya. "Ayo Tamura! Jangan mengantuk! Jangan merepotkan yang lain!"

"Hm, jadi sadar kalau merepotkan?"

Tamura menoleh, dilihatnya Furuta yang ternyata berdiri sambil kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Furuta _kun_!" kedua mata Tamura menatap horor ke arah pemuda yang lebih kecil dari dirinya.

"Hahaha bercanda kok Shou- _chan_!" tatapan sinis yang sedikit berbau sindiran tersebut tergantikan oleh senyum ceria seorang aktor Echizen Ryoma. "Ayo kembali? Jangan terlambat nanti _sensei_ marah lagi lho."

"Um, iya." Tamura tersenyum malu, lalu ikut berjalan di belakang Furuta menuju ruang latihan.

Semua sudah nampak bersiap ketika mereka kembali. Raket sudah di tangan masing-masing aktor. Furuta, selaku tokoh utama segera berlari dan menyusup ke barisan depan. Tamura menyusul, berlari untuk bergabung dengan timnya. Ia memilih posisi di sebelah Aoto, sedikit menghindar dari Satsuki maupun Akki.

"Shou- _chan_ , kau di sini." Hiroki memanggil Tamura yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan raket. Menyuruhnya maju mengisi tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Wah wah, _buchou_ ingin dekat-dekat Chan~" Sindir Akiyoshi sambil terkikik geli. Semburat merah nampak jelas di wajah Tamura. Hiroki tidak menanggapi, tetap memasang wajah serius ala karakter yang diperankannya, Atobe Keigo. Tamura patuh, maju ke depan setelah mendapat tepukan pelan dari Aoto di bahunya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dua jam berlalu, Tamura masih berkutat dengan koreografi lagu solonya. Bernyanyi sendirian sambil tersenyum ceria juga lincah bukan sesuatu yang mudah baginya yang masih pemula. Apalagi terus melompat bak anak yang kelebihan gula. Jujur saja, Tamura mudah lelah. Ini pertunjukan panggung pertamanya, debutnya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus tampil maksimal. Namun dengan energi yang tidak sepenuhnya terisi hari ini, membuat tugasnya semakin susah. Ia menoleh ke arah Hiroki yang nampak asik memamerkan balletnya ke Motoyama _sensei_. Tubuh Hiroki yang terlatih lentur mengundang rasa iri dalam hati Tamura. Ditambah aura percaya diri yang tinggi, semakin membuat hatinya kecil.

"Kenapa bengong?" tepukan di bahu mengagetkannya. Tamura menoleh, melihat Yuuki yang menegurnya.

"Ti-tidak kok Yuuki- _kun_. Aku hanya sedang—sedang menghafal koreo. Iya sedang menghafal koreo." Cengir Tamura menutupi rasa gugup didekati lelaki tinggi yang juga adalah idolanya tersebut. Sengaja juga tidak ingin ketahuan jika sedang memperhatikan Hiroki.

Yuuki tersenyum, "Sudah hafal? Mau kubantu? Jirou kan melawanku, lebih cepat kalau latihan berpasangan juga." Yuuki menawarkan diri.

Senyum cerah muncul di wajah pemeran Jirou, anggukan senang atas diterimanya tawaran tersebut. "Un! Terima kasih Yuuki- _kun_! Yuuki- _kun_ baik sekali!" tanpa disadari suara Tamura keluar lantang. Membuat beberapa anak disana menoleh padanya. Tamura sendiri tidak sadar jika mengundang perhatian, terutama dari sosok laki-laki yang sampai menghentikan dance-nya karena suara tersebut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Akhirnya selesai!" Tamura meregangkan kedua tangannya. Sang aktor pemeran Jirou tersebut sedang duduk bersila setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan ponselnya, menulis blog tentang hari ini. Tamura bisa bersantai satu jam lebih awal karena tugasnya hari ini sudah beres. Hanya menghafal lagu beserta koreo miliknya, setelah itu latihan satu kali bersama, lancar tanpa ada kesalahan, dan bebas. Tamura senang sekali, semua berkat Yuuki yang menemaninya berlatih. Rasa senangnya ia tulis jelas di blog. Berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih dan memuji Yuuki yang sangat baik padanya. Meskipun pada awalnya ia tak bersemangat, sempat mengacaukan latihan, namun berkat Yuuki ia bisa melalui waktunya dengan baik. Tamura sangat bersyukur.

" _Do your best~ do your best~_ " Tamura membereskan perlengkapannya sambil bersenandung. Tidak sadar jika ada seseorang dengan aura suram mendekat.

"Senang?" Hiroki bertanya singkat. Nada tidak bersahabat nampak jelas di ucapannya. Tamura menoleh, menelan ludah yang tercekat menyadari aura buruk di sampingnya. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Yuuki." Hiroki langsung berbalik begitu mengatakannya. Mata Tamura membulat sempurna begitu mendengar ucapan Hiroki.

Tamura tahu sifat Hiroki yang sangat peka terhadap sesuatu. Berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Namun melarangnya seperti itu membuat Tamura tidak nyaman. Tamura bukan seperti yang Hiroki kira, Tamura tidak nyaman dicurigai. Satu dua kali ia masih minta maaf jika membuat Hiroki marah dan tidak suka akan sifat bebalnya. Tapi untuk sekarang Tamura tak habis pikir kenapa Hiroki sampai mengatakan seperti itu. Tamura butuh orang untuk membantunya berlatih. Hiroki sendiri, dimana?

Perasaan tak nyaman Tamura membuatnya bertekat untuk menunggu Hiroki selesai latihan. Satsuki dan Ikumi yang sudah selesai dan hendak membereskan perlengkapannya mendekati Tamura yang masih duduk di kursi panjang di luar ruang latihan. "Menunggu Aochan?" Satsuki duduk di sampingnya.

"Satsuki!" teriak Tamura yang masih canggung.

"Hei hei! Tidak usah teriak begitu." Satsuki mengusap kepalaTamura gemas.

Tamura tersenyum malu, "Um, tidak-eh-iya. Menunggu Aochan." Menyembunyikan kenyataan jika yang ditunggu adalah Hiroki.

"Enak ya apartemen kalian dekat. Ada teman pulang bareng."

"Satsuki, kau lupa jika ada aku?" Ikumi protes. Teman sewa satu apartemen sementara yang seperti dilupakan dan tidak dianggap. Sementara karena hanya disewa selama latihan rutin sampai pertunjukan awal di Tokyo. Berdomisili di Osaka cukup merepotkan mereka jika harus bolak balik setiap hari.

Cengiran khas Satsuki disertai gelak tawa dan senggolan membuat Ikumi menghela nafas. "Bercanda Ikumin. Mana mungkin aku lupa siapa yang setiap hari membuatku repot membereskan kasur yang berantakan?" Ikumi memilih diam, sedangkan Tamura menatap heran.

"Kalian tidur bersama?" tanya anak itu polos.

"Iya, kadang malah kami tidak tidur, Ikumin suka-"

"Hei heiii, jangan ceritakan kehidupan dewasa kalian ke anak-anak." Shunsuke tiba-tiba muncul memotong ucapan Satsuki.

Tamura semakin penasaran. "Kehidupan dewasa apa? Maksudnya anak-anak itu aku Shun- _kun_? Aku sudah dewasa lho."

Ikumi tertawa geli, "Iya Chan, maksudnya itu kehidupan dewasa yang suka tidur tengah malam, biasa bergadang kalau ada pertandingan bola. Kau tahu kan orang dewasa suka seperti itu." Kali ini Tamura langsung mengiyakan. Dirinya tidak begitu mengerti bola dan juga jadwalnya jadi langsung percaya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong semalam kau bergadang ya?"

Tamura kaget, "Shun- _kun_ tahu dari mana?"

"Aoto yang cerita, katanya ketemu Chan malam-malam beli kopi dan cemilan. Memang ada orang lain yang menginap?" Shunsuke menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tamura menelan ludah, pikirannya menimbang apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Anu-itu—"

"Chan tidak bisa minum kopi kan? Pasti untuk orang lain."

"I-itu—"

"Jangan-jangan cewek? Chan menyembunyikan pacar di apartemen ya?" Satsuki menyerobot.

"Ti-tidak!"

"Nanti ada yang marah lhoo. ." Shunsuke menambahi.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak menyembunyikan cewek!"

"Lalu siapa?" Ikumi ikut penasaran.

"It-itu.. um... Hiroki." Tamura meringis canggung mengatakan sejujurnya. Entah karena merasa aneh karena Tamura merasa di mata teman-temannya Tamura jarang sekali menyebut Hiroki dalam obrolannya, atau karena di bawah tekanan pertanyaan yang susah ia sangkal. Boro-boro sampai menginap, jalan berdua saja selalu mereka rahasiakan. Namun jika ditanya seperti ini, daripada berpura-pura mengakui cewek lain di apartemennya, Tamura bersumpah lebih baik dia menerima sikap ketus Hiroki karena sudah membocorkan satu rahasia kecil mereka.

"Oooooo... Hiroki..." ketiga remaja laki-laki tersebut mengangguk paham.

Tamura melongo.

"Kalian—tidak kaget?"

Shunsuuke tertawa, "Kenapa harus kaget kalau itu Hiroki?"

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah sampai tahap itu. Bisa kuakui kalau kau sudah dewasa Shou- _chan_." Ikumi menepuk bahu Tamura, tersenyum bangga.

"Tidak kusangka Hiroki diam-diam berani juga. Tapi kau jangan sampai mau disuruh-suruh begitu. Malam-malam ke kombini sendirian, kalau diculik bagaimana?" Satsuki mengompori.

Tamura menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Sebenarnya, itu karena-"

"Kalian masih disini?" Tamura tercekat mendengar suara di sampingnya. Tak sadar jika Hiroki sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hiroki-"

"Ah~ Hiroki sekarang sudah berani. Hebat hebat!" Shunsuuke tersenyum bangga. Hiroki bingung mendengar ocehan Shunsuke.

Tamura justru panik, segera ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Hiroki sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Ini mau pulang."

"Hiroki, kalau kau laki-laki jangan suruh Chan keluar malam sendirian dong. Nanti kalau Chan diculik bagaimana? Chan kan manis, tidak khawatir?"

Hiroki yang mengerti arah obrolan mereka langsung menatap Tamura dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Mata hitamnya melotot tajam ke arah lelaki yang secara rahasia sudah berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

"Shou- _chan_."

"Hiroki, aku bisa menjelaskan." Tamura menarik omongannya, ternyata ditatap seperti itu oleh Hiroki dengan disaksikan oleh teman-temannya tidak lebih baik dari berbohong asal tetap tidak ketahuan. Tamura menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokan yang mendadak kering. "Jadi, Hiroki semalam berlatih ballet blizzard di apartemenku. Kebetulan apartemenku bisa disesuaikan letak barangnya kalau ingin ruang yang luas. Jadi, semalam Hiroki sekalian menginap. Karena sampai jam dua pagi malah aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, aku meminta Hiroki untuk menemaniku nonton film. Gantinya aku harus menyediakan cemilan dan kopi untuk Hiroki. Begitu kejadiannya." Tamura berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Tidak masalah kok untuk kami. Mau latihan saja atau lebih juga tidak masalah, iya kan Satsuki?" Ikumi merangkul bahu Satsuki yang menempel manja kepadanya. Satsuki mengangguk cepat.

Tamura menggigit bibir kecilnya, Hiroki yang menghela nafas panjang. "Terserah kalian saja. Aku pulang duluan."

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Tamura, Hiroki melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tamura melirik ke arah Ikumi, mengharap petunjuk harus bagaimana. Kepala Ikumi mengisyaratkan Tamura untuk mengejar Hiroki, namun seseorang lebih dulu menepuknya dari belakang. "Shou- _chan_ belum pulang?" dan tangan yang menepuknya barusan sudah sukses melingkar di bahu Tamura.

Suara ini, berhasil menghentikan langkah Hiroki.

"Yuuki- _kun_.." Tamura tersenyum gugup, kebiasaannya yang mudah goyah jika berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang dikaguminya.

Belum sempat Tamura membuka suara lagi, Hiroki sudah dengan cepat berjalan balik ke arahnya. Tamura meneguk ludahnya, semakin gugup, aura tidak suka yang dipancarkan Hiroki terasa jelas.

"Shou- _chan_ , ayo pulang." Tangan Hiroki menarik paksa tangan Tamura. Kamisato Yuuki, aktor pemeran Fuji Shuusuke tersebut melepas rangkulan di bahu Tamura. Tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya tersenyum. Senyum miring yang dikenal dengan senyum sadis khas karakter yang dimainkannya.

 _Hiroki seperti lupa jika masih ada tiga kawannya yang masih duduk menyaksikan tingkah lucunya._

 _Hiroki juga lupa jika sebenarnya Yuuki tidak jauh beda dengan sosok Fuji._

 _Hiroki pun lupa jika ia pernah mengatakan kepada Tamura untuk berpura-pura tidak akrab dengannya_. _Jangankan pulang bareng, mengobrol saja ia batasi._

Bukan salah Hiroki sebenarnya, salahkanlah Tamura. Karena jika tidak karena dia, seorang Miura Hiroki tidak akan ceroboh sampai melupakan aturan yang ia buat sendiri. Meski setidaknya, Tamura lah yang mendorongnya untuk lebih terbuka dan jujur pada diri sendiri. Walaupun yang bersangkutan tak akan sadar jika itu karenanya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiroki, pelan-pelan." Tamura yang sedari tadi ditarik mengaduh pelan. Hiroki yang tersadar menghentikan langkahnya. Stasiun sudah di depan mereka.

"Pulang ke tempatmu atau tempatku?" Hiroki menatap Tamura.

Tamura bingung.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika besok mereka berisik. Jadi, tempatku atau tempatmu?"

Tamura menggigit bibirnya, "Hiroki saja."

Hiroki mengangguk, sekali lagi menggandeng tangan kecil Tamura. Kali ini mengaitkan kelima jari mereka, menggenggamnya erat. Tamura berdebar, pertama kali baginya di tempat umum bergandengan dengan kekasihnya. Pertama kali melihat Hiroki begitu tenang di keramaian bersamanya. Pertama kali pula ia melihat satu emosi Hiroki yang berhasil meruntuhkan semua kepura-puraannya.

Tamura mengikuti kemana Hiroki membawanya. Menyejajarkan langkah disisinya.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri. Kau terlihat bodoh." Ucap Hiroki tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Tamura manyun, namun segera kembali tersenyum senang. Tidak peduli ucapan pedas yang diucapkan kekasihnya, yang jelas Tamura ingin tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

'Hiroki manis sekali.' Catatan dirinya untuk menutup malam hari ini. Tidak perlu ditulis di blog kan, Hiroki?

~ OWARI ~


End file.
